


His Way - by theChaplinfangirl

by AlizaWilde (SissolxJeffC4ever)



Category: Actors RPFs
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/AlizaWilde
Summary: A comfort moment days after Stephen finished his documentary of Wagner and Me, in an AU where our disliked pairings never happened, only our favourite pairings did.





	His Way - by theChaplinfangirl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was thinking about Stephen Fry playing piano in Wagner and Me when this popped into my head. This is based on Frank Sinatra’s song, My Way.

  

o-o-o 

 

Fandom: Actors RPFs 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the actors depicted, unfortunately. 

Warning(s): No warnings, except for some extreme fluff and cheese? 

Pairing(s): Stephen Fry/Hugh Laurie/Alan Davies/Robert Sean Leonard, Elliott G. Spencer/Jimmy Carr 

Rating: K 

 

o-o-o 

 

Title: His Way 

Author: theChaplinfangirl 

 

o-o-o 

 

 A/N: I was thinking about Stephen Fry playing piano in _Wagner and Me_ when this popped into my head. This is based on Frank Sinatra’s song, _My Way_. 

 

o-o-o 

 

 SUMMARY: A comfort moment days after Stephen finished his documentary of Wagner and Me, in an AU where our disliked pairings never happened, only our favourite pairings did. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  It was already way late in the evening at Stephen Fry’s estate, as everyone was thrilled and enthusiastic with Stephen’s newest documentary. 

  Stephen had already shown Alan Davies, Robert Sean Leonard, and Hugh Laurie the movie, and they really loved it. Not only that, they were more than thrilled that Stephen had finally came back to the UK. 

 

  There was a small welcome back party hosted by Hugh, but the excitement soon died down after everyone’s initial high. Alan and Robert were sleeping off the booze on one side of Stephen’s couch in the Lounge, and Jimmy Carr and Elliott Spencer were cuddling on the other side. 

  Stephen was at the piano, playing a piano concerto snippet by Richard Wagner, to no one’s surprise, and Hugh was at the other end, sipping on a cocktail. 

 

  “That was wonderful,” he suddenly said, looking up from his cocktail glass, as Stephen finally finished the snippet. 

  From the couch, Elliott looked up, without waking Jimmy, who was sleeping lightly, and possibly listening to their conversation. 

  “That was indeed amazing,” he agreed softly, as Jimmy stirred. 

 

  Stephen blushed from all the praising. “I have no idea why, but you two have been watchin’ the document’ry recently?” he stopped playing altogether and demanded, with no malice. 

  Hugh smirked and Elliott smiled again, briefly making Stephen miss Karl Davies, who was another friend of his, since his stint as the Norfolk solicitor Peter Kingdom. 

 

  “I tell you — you, James, and Hugh should do a piano competition soon.” said Elliott right back, trying to sit up. Jimmy mumbled in his sleep and held him closer, prompting Hugh to smirk even wider. 

  Stephen ignored him. “Of course not!” 

  “Of course yes!” Hugh snapped back, taking a swig of cocktail, “we should compete Liszt, or Beethoven, or Mozart!” 

 

  There was a silence as the two former collaborators stared at each other, before Elliott broke the silence again. 

  “What _was_ that piece anyways?” he asked, trying not to wake the others, since they were already stirring because of Hugh’s outburst, “it was beautiful, kind of sounded like the Salley Gardens one.” 

  Stephen sighed. Seems like Elliott and Hugh loved complimenting one whenever they are high on cocktails and other forms of drinks. 

 

  “It is a snippet of a piano concerto by Richard Wagner, who was the center of the documentary I made recently,” he explained, as Hugh got up from his place and went to the kitchen for more drinks. “It was originally requested by Alan, but seems like he’s asleep now.” 

  Elliott lay back down and closed his eyes for a brief moment, thinking of the tinkling tune, then looked up again. 

 

  “Can I make a request as well?” he asked hopefully, “can you please play the Salley Gardens song?” 

  “Of course.” Stephen nodded, then started the Irish national music snippet that Elliott requested. 

 

  Elliott lay back down next to Jimmy contently as Stephen played the piece. But as usual, the peace was way too short-lived before Hugh got back to the lounge. 

 

  “ _Down By the Salley Gardens_ , eh?” he asked, holding a glass of ginger ale with ginger ice cream. “So you weren’t lying when you said you adored Oscar Wilde…” 

  Elliot smiled to himself at his two friends’ banter, and Stephen snarked back, pausing, “it was requested by Elliott though!” 

 

  Trying not to wake up and just go to sleep right there on the couch, Elliott listened to Hugh and Stephen bickering as if they were a married couple, before all of a sudden, Hugh said, “please, Stephen…can you play _My Way_?” 

  Elliot looked up again, and found Hugh blushing this time. 

 

  “Of course.” Stephen nodded, then shot Elliott an apologetic look. “I can finish Salley Gardens later.” 

  Smiling, Elliott shook his head. “No need. I was just saying that the Wagner one sounds like the Irish tune.” 

  Stephen nodded and started playing Frank Sinatra’s My Way, before all of a sudden, Jimmy opened his eyes and looked up. 

 

  “I missed everything?” he murmured, still half-asleep. 

  Elliott lay down next to him again and kissed him gently. “No, maybe just some banter,” he murmured back, closing his eyes. 

  Jimmy did the same, as they both fell asleep without even knowing it. 

 

  From the piano, Hugh was unconsciously humming the song as all of a sudden, Stephen stopped playing. Hugh snapped back to focus. 

  “They’re all asleep and I think I was humming the song.” he explained quickly, chaining all his words together and cracking up silently. 

 

  Stephen shook his head at Hugh’s antics whenever said person had too many drinks; that was the exact effect one should suffer from, but he didn’t say that. It was an extremely rare case did everyone get together in his house, but this time, Stephen is just going to cherish it. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was actually longer than I expected, but still turned out well! And yes, if you’ve seen how close Doctors Wilson and House were to each other, you’ll know why the reunion is all too short.


End file.
